


Arc 47

by TheUnknownPlague



Category: RWBY
Genre: Assassination, Graphic Description, Human Experimentation, Organized Crime, Past Torture, Possible Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownPlague/pseuds/TheUnknownPlague
Summary: He was made to be a soldier. Taught to kill. He did not question why he was told to kill. He does not mourn the fallen or those that he had killed, they were just names. He finishes the job and moves to the next, but he wasn't a soldier. He was a murder, someone who takes life for money. He could be replaced at any moment by his others; as that's what he believes to be true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was written back before V4 so the arc family is all OC since Jaune's sister was revealed till later.

**Hello, thank you for taking the time and reading this story I have written. If you didn't get from the title this is a story with elements of Hitman in it. You will also notice a different take on how Jaune becomes this, instead of the whole family is killed or throws him out because of his lack of skill. This was basically an idea that I had for a while and had to type it up after speaking to a few other authors. This could be a one-shot but if it generates enough interest I'll continue writing it. But if you don't like it then just don't read it.**

**If you want it to continue, please leave a review letting me know that you are enjoying it. The rating may change if I continue but I'm unsure if I'll have to. But without further adieu please enjoy.**

* * *

**The death of an Arc**

* * *

_**The Arcs are well known by thousands even millions to be a family of heroes and warriors. None more than Johnathan Arc the man who fought in the great war. Many knew him as a hero for the things he did to protect them during that war but none of them knew what he was like after and the guilt he felt after the war had ended. Although he protected many by slaying grim during battles and attacks that occurred during that time. He also took human and faunus lives.** _

_**To him, all life was precious no matter what or who they were, but to protect the ones who couldn't protect themselves he would willingly take a person's life be it a man or a woman, human or faunus.** _

_**He was not proud of what he had done or the lives he took during that war. Although he received the praise of how great a hero he was when the war ended, he could never forget about taking the lives of those that were fighting for something they believed in. All their blood that he spilled would stain his hands and blade Crocea Mors. The legendary blade and shield that he forged during that time would never dull, rust, or break. The metals and dust he used to create the blade made it indestructible for the purpose of protecting the lives of many. When the war ended it didn't matter how much he cleaned the blade or his hands because both were stained with blood.** _

_**Arc wondered if he could have done something else, but he always knew the answer to that thought. If he had not taken their life they would have killed innocent people not fighting in the war. He remembered their faces in perfect detail before taking their life and watching that light slowly leave their body as their soul went with Oum. He didn't feel guilty about his actions after the war but they still haunted him until he took his final breath.** _

_**After him any Arc born down the bloodline be it a boy or girl was made a hero and warrior to defend against the evils of grim. Each child from the Arc's was greatly skilled in their abilities even better than their parents when tested. Any hunter Academy would hope for an Arc child to be sent to their academy to train further than what their parents did.** _

_**Even Atlas wanted the Arc's so they could train them into the perfect soldier. They knew that if they could get an Arc and train them they could beat any Grimm, Hunter, and criminal. They would fear nothing and if needed serve as a weapon for the kingdom.** _

_**But the one group in each generation of the Arc's that was respected the most was the males.** _

_**The reason being of Johnathan, even though the girls were skilled the boys were as equally skilled in fighting but it was their aura and semblances that made them the most powerful. When Jonathan fought in the war they had reports of him facing hordes of grim alone. During the fight a bright light was seen then it vanished leaving all grim dead and little harm to himself. Then his son Jason was sent to clear an area infested with grim. In a matter of hours, Jason cleared the infested area which would usually take months if not years to clear out. Due to Jason's semblance, which allowed him to control plants, he used his ability to help clear out the grim and clear the area for mining.** _

_**Soon after people became aware of the Arc's abilities and power. Despite their powers and abilities, there was a downside to being an Arc. If you weren't huntsmen both human and faunus looked down on you.** _

_**For two centuries if someone found out that an Arc, or someone of the bloodline of an Arc, couldn't fight or show their ability as an Arc they were shunned and insulted for not living up to that name. They might as well be garbage not even worth living, so many Arc's would train and train living up to the families name making the name meaning more and more, making it harder for the new generations to live up to the name. That's why each arc one after another became stronger and stronger making the name of the Arc mean something as if they had to live up to it.** _

_**That's why so many would train for years even so far as training their children at a very young age so that they could live up to the name and legacy. But there was the generation who began to careless of that.** _

_**That generation was with John Arc. He honestly didn't care about living up to the Arc name just because so many people believed an Arc should always be a hero because of his great-grandfather that fought two hundred years ago in the great war. He knew he was skilled but it wasn't for the Arc name. He was strong so he could protect people like a hunter is supposed to do, not because of some name, but also for his family.** _

_**His younger brother Jason wasn't as gifted in fighting or a semblance like him, so he was shunned by anyone. So he defended his younger brother when they were children when he got bullied. The other kids calling him weak or pushing him around for not being an 'Arc'. But after so long of his older brother saving him from people he got sick of it making him resent John for being the 'lucky' one.** _

_**After that, they grew distant until they just completely stopped speaking to each other. He wanted to fix things but Jason wouldn't speak to him ever after that. He eventually lost touch with him when he left. After that, he decided to forget about what others cared. Let them think what they wanted, there are others who could take that place. He wanted his children to live their own lives as they wanted, not following in their families name because people said they were supposed to. But if the wanted and only if they wanted to then would he help them train to be hunters.** _

_**And that's what he did for each of his daughters. He never once said a word to them about their families past unless they asked him but once he did they instantly wanted to be huntresses. When they had begun their training they were natural at it, each of them getting better and better each session until they went off to an academy to become fully-fledged huntresses.** _

_**But he always wished that they wouldn't want to be hunters and instead live their own life. But it's their own and can choose to do with it as they liked. But as he looked at his pregnant wife who was carrying another two children but one being a son. He hoped of having a son since he had nothing but daughters, but he also wanted to ensure that he could live his life as his own and not an arc because of what other people say. To ensure that he moved to Patch with his wife June. The perfect place to raise a family.** _

* * *

John was sparing with Athena, the oldest, as she came home from hunting for a visit same with her sister, who was a year younger. She wore her usual outfit which was her old blue jeans that had the thread showing with a belt that would hold her ammo clips. Some think it would hinder her movement but they never did. Then a brown tank top with a matching brown button-up over it while her hair always down but kept at a reasonable size. Then the sneakers she's had for years that she wore for sparing. She only dressed up for special events but still liked to try new styles but always went back to her usual look. He watched as she used the momentum from her gauntlets to toss herself up into the air.

She seemed to always be the most destructive heavy hitter of his girls. Especially when she was mad, and that was quite often due to her short temper. He remembered the time Angela placed blue hair dye into the shampoo right as Athena was going to take a shower.

He learned that even at a young age she was a strong one after she destroyed the house and an edge of town trying to get Angela. Most are still afraid of her after that day.

"Come on! Is that all you have?" He yelled up to her as she came down from her jump with her gauntlets ready to smash him, but he raised his shield blocking the hit from her gauntlets. The ground beneath him slightly sinking from the force as she stayed crouched with her fist still on the shield as he held it up.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing!" She smirked as she grabbed the shield around the edges and slid off of it pulling, and due to his arm being on the handle and strap around his forearm he went with it.

"Have a nice, FLIGHT!"

She spun around tossing him into the air. She watched as he flipped around in the air. He was never good in the air due to his build. He looked back down to catch a glimpse of Athena as she began changing her weapons form into their machine gun mode. He quickly fixed himself and faced the shield towards her. Just as he did he could feel a rain of bullets hitting the shield bouncing off. As he blocked the bullets the force of her shots pushed him as he was still in the air until he was too far for her shots to reach him. He fell until he landed into the trees nearby.

She stopped firing and removed the clips from the gauntlets as she turned a dial and they changed again, four pieces popped out around the wrist glowing red.

"And people said adding more would be stupid." She remembered when she added this mode to them. It almost took half the house the first time but it was worth it. She ran off into the trees where he landed, and while she ran John was slowly climbing out of the small created he made.

"Ah, I'm gonna feel that in the morning." He said realizing age was catching up to him.

He finally climbed out looking around for his shield, while holding his back. He saw it laying on the ground covered in ice from the dust rounds she was using.

"Should have brought the sword."

He thought he could handle her but it seemed she was getting a lot better, same with Angela. But as he finally got out a thought popped into his head.

"Where is she?" He thought about his second-oldest, Angela, who was also in to spar but he hasn't seen her since, so where was she? He suddenly felt something wrap around his body. He looked down to see a chain around him.

'Crap.'

He was then pulled all the way slamming into a tree before being pulled again and slammed back into the ground. He looked around d trying to find where the chain was coming but due to being tossed around like a rag doll he couldn't look around to get a good look. He was slammed into the floor and trees for another five minutes until the chains stopped and dropped him to the ground.

He lay there feeling as the bruises on both his skin and bones slowly began healing. He really didn't want to move due to the bruised bones hurting much worse if he moved. He looked over at where the chains were being pulled to.

He watched them be dragged into the bushes before they disappeared from his sight. As he watched he saw Angela walk out from her bidding place. She wore a white shirt with black pants. Then a long hood that was black on the outside but red on the inside of the back of the cape was the same symbols as Crocea Mors. Then a pair of black boots that reached up to her ankle.

"I win." She said as she walked over to him with a cheeky grin. She was so much like her mother.

"Yea...you guys win..." He said as the wind was knocked out of him after that final slam. As he did a loud crash was heard from the trees.

They looked over to see Athena as she smashes a tree out of her way using her gauntlets ready to fight until she saw her dad on the ground not getting meaning he was already out.

"Oh come on! That's cheating!" She yelled at Angela

"No, it wasn't I was waiting for the moment to attack." She stated.

"I was the one who kept fighting him while you waited to steal the win!" She yelled clenching her fist.

John needed to defuse this quick before things got ugly, or lighting the forest on fire...again. As he opened his mouth to speak their scrolls went off. As they did they saw it was from June wanting them all home.

"Okay let's go." He said getting up as he felt something crack. He paid it no mind knowing his aura will fix it and that June has done worse to him. They followed him, after finding his shield, back to their home which wasn't too far. The perk of living on the edge of town near a forest was it was the great place for practice and grim to slay, or it was until Angela and Athena got into a contest about who could kill more. Now the place barely has any Beowulfs.

"I still should have beat him, cheater."

"Whatever."

He sighed as he limped his way through the forest, it was gonna be a long walk for him.

* * *

As they walked back to the house after an hour John had finally stopped limping but still felt the bruising on the inside of his body. He looked back at Angela who was pulling the chain that she wrapped Athena in after she wouldn't stop arguing that she cheated, so now she lay there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can I get up now?" She whined.

"No," Angela said as she just kept walking down the path dragging her. After another twenty minutes they saw their home which his wife hated due to the stairs to reach the second floor and all the rooms which she still gets confused on them being they've been there less than a year. He still remembers how he lost the last one to Athena's new weapon mod. The wall around the place to keep any unwanted visitors out and keep June's garden safe.

He walked up the path to the gate opening it letting Angela drag Athena through. After she did he shut and locked the gate following them up to the front door past all the plants and flowers June had planted after her last one was destroyed. She was still a bit angry about that incident.

He opened the door walking in leaving the girls as he placed the shield against the wall by the door, he'd put it away in a bit.

"June we're home!"

He waited for a response from her but he got none. He walked around trying to find her on the first floor but just found Ellen watching TV, then Valerie in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Valerie, where's your mom?"

She stopped eating as she thought for a moment before giving him an answer.

"Uh, I think she went upstairs a few minutes ago."

He nodded leaving her to eat and search upstairs for his wife. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw the hallway with doors along the walls. He knew she may be lost but there weren't that many he had to check.

He checked the first door seeing it was an empty room. He closed it and started checking more rooms but he didn't find her. Until he heard shouting that he knew oh so well. He quickly walked over and turning the corner to see June standing by a door with her fist in the wall as she held her pregnant belly. He knew to be very careful when approaching her, last time he tried walking up to her he ended up in a world of pain.

He slowly began to walk towards his hormonal wife.

"June...you alright?"

He stood right behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. She said nothing but turned and placed her head on his chest. She was saying something but because her face was in his chest it was muffled.

"What was that dear?"

She pulled her head back a little speaking again but he couldn't hear her.

"Little louder please." He asked her trying not to upset her.

"I can't find the bathroom..." She said completely embarrassed. He didn't laugh or chuckle because he would dig himself a hole, but that this wasn't the first time. For some reason, she had difficulty remembering where things were, which was strange due to the fact that she had an almost photographic memory. He grabbed her hand and helped her over to the bathroom.

* * *

After he had helped her to the bathroom everything seemed fine. She felt like her usual self again while going downstairs to see Athena still tied up in Angela's chains. She made her let Athena go who, after she was let go, just complained to herself as she went up the stairs and to her room too tired from trying to free herself. Angela just ignored her sister as she wrapped up her chain before going to her room like Athena to rest so they can catch their flight to Mistral for a mission the next day.

June shook her head as she listened to Athena's faint grumbles. She knew that girl had a temper especially when it came to anything competitive, especially with Angela.

After that, she went to the kitchen grabbing a pickle before walking to the living room. She sat on the couch tired as Ellen was sketching in her sketchbook. She hated having cravings during her pregnancy. She remembered the weirdest was when she would crave anything sour, and she didn't even like sour foods.

As she sat there John eventually came down and sat with her as she watched TV. Then he asked her a question she was getting very tired of hearing.

"June, are you okay?"

She sighed looking over at him.

"Yes, John. For the thousandth time, I'm fine."

"I know but you've been,"

"John, I know I've been forgetful lately but it's nothing to worry about. Besides the babies are due sometime this Friday." She said rubbing her swollen belly. He just looked at her worried before taking a breath.

"Yeah, you're right I'm just worrying too much, but you've been like this ever since the doctor gave you that medication for the little ones after your last checkup."

"John, the only thing that's happened is being forgetful and tired which happens during pregnancy, that doesn't mean it's because the medicine, it could be because of the hormones in my system because of them. So please stop worrying so much." She said grabbing his hand.

He didn't say anything back to her but thought about what she told him. Maybe he was just worrying too much, and what she said was true she had only been more emotional and forgetful as the due date arrived. But she was just as emotional with the others but like she said everyone is different. He took a deep breath clearing his head of those thoughts and calming himself.

"Okay, I'll stop worrying so much."

She leaned over giving him a kiss.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, as they were talking Ellen and Valerie had been watching and were gagging at the scene they had made on the couch. They had to leave whenever they got like that, or spend the whole time listening to them.

* * *

After their little talk Wednesday night things had gone back to their usual routine of whatever. Both Athena and Angela had left Thursday morning going on a mission to clear out a grim infested area near a settlement. Then after their goodbye's both Ellen and Valerie had left going to Beacon for their first year. So now it was just John and June sitting at home waiting for the arrival of the babies. John was worried because the due date for them was Friday and now it was Sunday, but June had calmed him down saying this type of thing happened.

That was until later that night while June was in the kitchen she had begun having contractions. She had them before but these ones were much worse than before, she could barely stand. She had tried but her legs gave out.

"John!"

As she waited for him she instantly heard rapid footsteps from upstairs going towards the stairs, which were followed by the sound of him slipping and falling the rest of the way down them before stopping at the bottom. She paid that no mind as she had another contraction that hurt worse than the last one.

"JOHN!"

He quickly ran in, after getting up, to see his wife on the floor. 

"June!? What happened?" He yelled her stand up but she was still having trouble standing.

"The...babies...they're coming!" She yelled.

He remembered her going through this three times before, but they were never this bad and they were usually already at the hospital. He knew they should have gone to the hospital Friday. He placed her arm around his neck before he picked her up and carrying her to the door. He couldn't wait for a ride so he had no choice, he was going to have to carry her all the way.

"Hang on June!"

He quickly got the door open before kicking it shut. He began running down the path to the gate, but he couldn't stop. He just sped up before jumping over the gate and landing so it wouldn't hurt her and the babies. After he fixed himself he continued running down the path which leads to town. The path was the shortest taking a half-hour walking to reach town but if he kept running he'd get there in less than ten minutes, especially due to her screams when the contraction began becoming more frequently. Her hands gripping his shoulders as her nails ripped through the shirt and skin if it wasn't for his aura.

He forced aura into his legs for a boost to help him get to town faster. He didn't think of anything else except getting her to the hospital safely. That's all he thought about as he ran down the dirt road to the small town. After a few minutes, he saw the lights from the buildings not far away.

"Hold on June! We're almost there." He said as she gripped his shoulder as another contraction started after her water broke, much worse than the last one. As he reached the town he ran through the streets until he had made it almost breaking through the glass doors as staff came over quickly.

"Sir, what's wrong?" The nurse asked as she began checking June.

"M-my wife...she's gone into labor!" He yelled out of breath.

They quickly took her from him placing her in a wheelchair taking her to the delivery room. John quickly followed behind them still out of breath as they placed her in the large room. Nurses were beginning to dress her in a hospital gown as they quickly began prepping before the doctor shows up. After they had dressed her John let her grab his hand, which made a loud cracking sound as she gripped it tight screaming.

"June, everything's going to be," He was trying to comfort her but she just gripped his hand harder breaking it as she screamed at him. He just held in the scream groaning as he put his head down.

"Just, SHUT UP! AAAAAH!" She screamed as the contractions were becoming more frequently now. She felt as if someone was slowly pushing a needle into her spine over and over again. All she wanted was for the pain to stop.

As they connected the heart monitor to her chest and stomach they were getting a heartbeat from both of the babies.

"Where is the doctor!?" She yelled as she grabbed the rail with her free hand gripping it tight enough to crack the hard plastic. Meanwhile, John was on one knee as he tried to keep June from breaking his hand by matching her grip but was almost impossible as he tried with the already broken hand even with his aura numbing some of the pain but not enough.

Then a man of light skin tone with black hair while dressing in green scrubs walked into the room. June looked at him seeing she didn't know him.

"Who are you?"

He looked at her as he placed the vertical mask and gloves on.

"I'm sorry Dr. Amin won't be able to deliver the children." After they finished sterilizing the tools they began to deliver the children.

* * *

After two hours they were still trying to deliver the first child.

"Come on Mrs. Arc. One more push."

He told her as the head was seen. June screamed as she pushed.

She lay there screaming as she held the rail smashing it to pieces of plastic in her hand. She wanted it to end as the pain had become worse as if someone was now stabbing a knife in her back over and over again. She looked around to see John was gone remembering they had removed him due to his hand.

She took a breath before screaming as she began pushing again. But she had stopped due to the fatigue. She lay there breathing until she heard the sound of crying.

"It's a girl."

She turned her head and raised her head to see her baby being cleaned by a nurse and wrapped in a blanket as the doctor wrote down the time and date of her birth. June watched as the nurse took her baby out of the room to perform a physical.

'Joan...'

She whispered as the doctor began speaking.

"Alright, Mrs. Arc we still need to get the boy out. Now push."

* * *

Outside the delivery room, John was sitting on a hospital bed as a doctor was checking his hand. Turns out June had broken his in the center while dislocating the fingers, so now he had to get his fingers relocated and wrapped in a cast so it could heal. He knew it wasn't going to take long for his hand to heal so he would have it off in a week.

Suddenly he heard a baby crying from the direction where June was. He looked up from the doctor to see a nurse carrying a baby wrapped up a white blanket. He stood up ignoring the doctor's protests while he walked over to her.

"E-excuse me!"

She had stopped walking and turned to him.

"I'm sorry sir I need,"

"Please let me see it."

"Sir I can't just let you,"

She was cut off as the doctor arrived wanting him to return so he could finish the hand.

"It's alright he's the father."

She nodded at the doctor before moving the blanket from around her face allowing him to see his child. Once he could see her he was completely quiet as he looked down at the small blond baby. Its hands were curled up into small little fists as its hair was blond all bunched up messy.

"It's a girl, sir, now excuse me."

She covered her back up walking away to perform the physical. John just stood there until the doctor began pulling him away to finish his hand.

* * *

John had returned to June after they had put his hand into a cast. It's been three hours since the first one, which June had named Joan, was born. They'd been trying but it just wouldn't come.

As she had begun pushing the heart monitor began beeping rapidly.

"What's happening?" John asked the doctor worried as she began to scream more. The nurse checked the monitor as heart rate had begun to slow down to dangerous levels. They needed to hurry and get the child out or else it will be too late. She rushed over telling the doctor as the beeping continued getting worse.

"Get him out!" The doctor yelled as John continued questioning getting worried. The nurse then walked over placing a hand on John's shoulder as she pushed him towards the door.

"Sir, you need to leave."

"What? What's wrong!?"

"Please leave." She said while calling for assistance getting more to come and help.

"What!? Let me go!" He yelled at the nurses pulling him out.

They had come in and begun pulling him out due to his protests, but when they were fixing his hand they gave him some medicine that would suppress his aura for a bit. So now they could pull him out with little struggling than if he did. All he could see before the doors closed was staff running into the room with tools.

"JUNE!"

* * *

Hours had passed as John sat in the waiting room. The staff had forced him to remain there unable to see June or his newborn baby as he waited for information. He could have barged his way in but he didn't want to cause any harm to both June and the baby. So he remained seated waiting as people came and left the room while he sat there and waited.

Eventually, the same doctor came to find John asleep in the chair after the fatigue and stress had finally caught up with him.

The doctor fixed the file in his hand before walking over and shaking his shoulder waking him. He slowly blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the bright lights but once he could see he looked over at the doctor quickly getting up.

"Sir, calm down."

"What happened!? Where are they!?" He questioned grabbing the man by his white coat. He grabbed John's arms as he told him to calm down.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down!"

John slowly calmed down a bit letting him go before standing there waiting for an answer. The doctor fixed himself before looking John in the eyes with a look that was making his heart quicken.

"Mr. Arc, I'm sorry but...but we lost the child during delivery." The doctor watched as John stood there before him until he took a step back falling back into his seat. He sat there holding his hands up to the sides of his face as it played over and over again in his head. Everything around him was muffled to him as he continued sitting there.

"Sir!"

John snapped out of his trance looking up at the doctor as he cleared his throat.

"Again I am sorry for your loss. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the child's neck cutting off the oxygen flow to his brain, there's nothing we could have done. But you may wish to go comfort your wife. She's in the maternity ward, just have a nurse show you the way."

He walked away as John sat there for a few minutes before slowly standing up and making his way towards the elevator heading to his wife as his vision became blurry from the tears that were slowly forming as he walked.

* * *

John slowly opened the door as the nurse left him. He looked around the room until he saw June laying there in the bed not moving. He slowly walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. He said nothing to her but remained silent waiting for her to say something. But he saw her eyes were red from crying. The tail of tears dried on her cheeks not bothered to clean it.

He knew she wasn't going to say anything for a while. So he sat there and waited to keep her company until she suddenly spoke up.

"What happened...?"

"W-what?"

He looked over at her to see she hadn't moved but was still looking up at the ceiling.

"What happened?" She asked him again.

"I...they said the umbilical cord,"

"What did I do wrong?" She asked him as more tears began building up in her eyes. He reached over grabbing her hand in his good one squeezing it a bit.

"June, it wasn't your fault. The umbilical cord just...it wrapped around him. There's nothing either us or the doctors could have done. Things like this happen."

"John each time before was fine because I had listened to you but...but I," She stopped talking as her crying was slowly starting up. John reached over hugging her as she began crying harder. He just sat there comforting her while she cried knowing the effect this was having on her. She eventually stopped crying and just laid there against him as he hugged her.

"Jaune."

"Huh?"

"The baby, his name was going to to be Jaune." She said remembering the time she spent on thinking of a name for her son and daughter.

"I named our baby girl Joan."

John sat there listening to her until she spoke up.

"I want to see her." She told him.

"Alright."

John got up from the bed walking out of the room leaving her. She waited for half an hour waiting until he walked back in followed by a nurse who was holding a small bundle. She walked over to the side of the bed handing her to June who slowly took Joan into her arms. She just looked at the small girl in her arms watching as she moved around. She could see her eyes open up a bit showing a color of blue matching her own.

As she was holding her John was also watching his newborn. He knew she would want to go see him but he could worry about that later. For now, he would have to help her through this.

* * *

Below the hospital in the loading zone, the same doctor who had taken Dr. Amin's place for the delivery was dressed in a white coat over the scrubs as he was holding a small bundle as he walked towards a black Mustang that was parked near the exit. He stopped walking as the door opened and a man with gray hair while dressed in a black suit and a white dress shirt beneath it while a red tie was around his neck. He looked like he was in his late sixties as he walked over.

"We're you able to secure the child?"

"Yes and I place the cadaver in its place like you asked."

He handed the bundle to the man who moved the blanket to see a small baby with blond hair moving a bit.

"They believe he was stillborn so there should be no problem." He said as the man nodded and placed the child in the career he had brought to place the child in.

"What about my payment?"

"Yes, thank you for your help." He reached into the driver seat grabbing what he placed for such an occasion.

"But I can't let anyone know of this." He stated in a hollow voice as there was a click before he turned around aiming at his head with a silenced colt forty-five. The man didn't even have a chance to react as the trigger was pulled and a bullet was put straight into his head. He stood there for a second with a bloody hole in the center of his forehead before slowly leaning his head back and then fell back to the floor dead as blood slowly came from the hole, the bullet stayed inside so there was no exit wound making a large mess.

He placed the gun back under the seat before walking to the trunk opening it. He reached inside and pulled out a body bag to place the body in. He walked back opening the bag and rolled him in before zipping it closed and lifting it over his shoulder. Once he did he carried the bag back to the trunk laying it inside. He closed the trunk as he walked back to the car starting it. He slowly pulled off the ramp then out the entrance onto the street driving off.

* * *

Hours after he had killed the doctor and disposed of his body the man was taking a flight to Atlas. He looked down at the child he was forced to carry through the whole duration of the flight. He hadn't made a sound since he left the hospital. He sighed as he moved his attention out the window watching as the clouds passed by before disappearing from sight. He just wanted to finish this contract and leave.

After departing from his flight he left to the instructed area where he was quickly picked up by bullhead and exiting the harsh climate. He had wrapped the child in an extra layer to help defend from the cold but it was much better now. He watched as they left the town and began heading far into the mountains far from any towns or settlements, but he had gone this way many times like others that did business with the people he was currently working for.

* * *

After another hour they arrived at a large mountain range that looked like nothing until what looked like a barrier open letting the bullhead enter before it began closing again. Once the bullhead touched down he got off walking to the edge of the helipad where a robot stood. It resembled that of an Atlas soldier. It held its arms out to take the child which he happily did.

Once the baby was in its arms the robot turned and began walking towards a large metal door where two guards were standing with large rifles. Once the door began slowly sliding up the man turned and saw the pilot holding a rifle pointed at him. He took a breath as he closed his eyes before having one more thought.

'Should have known.'

***BANG***

* * *

As the shots echoed from outside the robot continued taking the child through the large facility built into the mountain. It took him to a large room where doctors began performing tests to determine its health.

After the tests were done a doctor took a bracelet that had a barcode on it. The doctor strapped it around his leg before handing him to a bot for feeding. As the bot took him away to feed him a man was watching the child as he held the papers from the physical seeing he was in pristine health.

"You will be perfect."

* * *

_**September 5th, 2864 - Series 4, Subject 47 has been successfully transported to my facility. Preliminary medical examination suggests a completely flawless specimen. This is not the usual procedure when creating a subject but I have run out of options. He has been given the number 640509-040147, which, as per standard procedure, should have been tattooed on the back of his head but due to him being an infant the ankle bracelet will have to do, for now, so to not risk hurting the specimen.** **-Dr. Otto Ort-Meyer** _


	2. The final test

**The final test**

* * *

_**Subject 47 has successfully completed all the training courses we can throw at him, and to me, he is ready for greater things. The blueprints of my master plan are ready, and I have set in motion the necessary things for the commencement of the final stage. Let us see if 47 can do exactly as he was made to do.** **\- Dr. Otto Ort-Meyer** _

* * *

The clock ticked as Forty-seven sat in a chair dressed in a white shirt and pants while looking at one of the doctors he's seen many times here. The man wore a white hazmat suit as a pair of clear goggles were over his eyes. He was writing something down with a fountain pen before looking up at him.

"Your psychological development is extremely disappointing, Forty-Seven." He placed the pen down and looked down at a paper that had all the things he has done, he began listing things off.

"Antagonistic to staff, aggressive with doctors. At times, overly emotional." He listed off to the teen sitting before him as he placed the paper down. He looked up at him knowing what he has done to many doctors through the years. Most of them died while the ones who survived were left terribly disabled.

"But here we are. So what's your problem, Forty-seven?" He asked while watching the teen sit there just watching him with those cold blue emotion eyes that he could feel scanning him. What was he thinking about? What would he do? Suddenly the phone began to ring cutting him from his thoughts.

"One moment." He told him before reaching over and grabbing the phone as Forty-seven stayed sitting there completely still as he watches him never taking his eyes off of him.

"Dr. Loomis speaking." He spoke into the receiver while someone began speaking. He listened to them as a look of worry quickly formed on his face. He glanced over at Forty-seven before turning away in his chair speaking into the phone, but the teen could tell something was wrong in his body language.

He continued watching as Loomis continued speaking into the phone so he couldn't hear. The doctor's body tensed up as he turned back looking at Forty-seven with a look of fear. He quickly looked away before finishing his call. Once he finished he took a breath and turned back hanging up the phone. As he took a breath to try and calm down Forty-seven could see the nervousness in him as his hand slightly shook and a thin layer of sweat began forming on his head. His hands reaching down behind his desk opening a drawer. As he searched through it, he began speaking to Forty-seven.

"What's troubling that delicate psyche, Forty-seven? Issues with your mother?" He asked making something up - not knowing what Forty-seven was exactly - as the sound of papers being moved around began to quicken. As he did the bald teen just looked at him with a blank expression knowing what he was trying to do.

"Let me tell you about my mother..." Forty-seven quickly stood up from his seat and snatched the fountain pen from the desk as he jumped over it towards the doctor who had pulled a gun from the drawer to kill him, but he was too late.

He couldn't even scream as Forty-seven placed one hand over his mouth and used his other hand to stab the pen straight into the side of his neck puncturing his jugular. Forty-seven knew that if you catch someone off guard and be quick enough then you can get the attack through their aura before it activated. He then quickly ripped out the pen letting blood squirt from the wound and onto the floor, some landing on his clothes and face. Loomis had dropped the gun in the beginning of the attack as he reached up and grabbed the wound with both of his hands trying to stop the bleeding and not bleed to death or choke on his own blood that was slowly filling his throat. His aura was doing its best to try and stop the blood loss.

He tried calling for help but only succeeded in gurgling up more blood as Forty-seven took the pen and began to repeatedly stab him in the chest over and over again until he broke through his aura and hit the rib cage. Once he got through the ribs he pierced the doctor's heart ending him. Loomis soon began to slowly stop struggling until he remained still on the ground as his eyes remained open with fear in them. All Forty-seven did as he died was watch the light slowly leave his eyes before standing up leaving the pen in the doctor's chest since the tip had been dulled from the aura and his ribs.

He walked over grabbing the gun that Loomis dropped, which was a Glock nine millimeter. He checked seeing it had sixteen rounds in the clip and one in the chamber. He loaded the gun before placing it in his pocket. He looked back at Loomis who had a pool of blood around his head as Forty-seven began searching him until he found a card with Loomis's picture on it.

'His access card.'

He stood up walking towards the steel door and used the keycard on the card reader and heard the beeping sound before opening the door. As the door slid open he stepped out seeing that the place was completely empty. No guards, no doctors, and no other clones anywhere. He looked around before slowly making his way through the halls as he listened for any guards. He eventually made it to the end of the hall where the guard's station was. It was the most heavily guarded area as past it was the elevator that went up to the surface. He knew this from the chatter that he would hear from guards who would be in charge of him or were changing shifts at their appointed times.

He took cover behind the wall and slowly peeked around the corner checking the station. As he looked he saw the station was completely empty except for the corpses that were surrounding it.

He stepped out from cover seeing this and slowly walked over to the station keeping his guard up. He looked around the hall and saw that all the corpses were clones he trained with. Clones. That's what they were, but he wasn't one. He knew this, each of them looked similar. But he was the only one, there were none that ever looked like him. So what was he?

Forty-seven stopped thinking about such a useless thought and continued making his way past the bodies and towards the station. He looked around to see a window that led into the main office, he walked over and climbed through the broken window, past a body that lay hanging in between riddled with bullet holes. As he entered the office he looked around to see the weapon lockers that he walked over to check, but when he opened all of them they all had been emptied except one that he could not open as a code was required. He closed the last one as he looked around seeing if anything could be made useful, but the place was empty.

Then he saw that a terminal was on as the screen and keys were projected up. He walked over and took a seat in the chair and saw that code was needed to access it.

Forty-seven began typing on the keys as a small window appeared in the corner of the screen. As he typed lines of code began appearing on screen continuously going down until the computer opened up for him. Once it was open he began checking the system seeing that everything was open except for the biometric locks. He then switched to the cameras in the facility so he could check what was going on. The entire place was empty and not a single guard was present. As he began searching he saw that the whole place was empty except for the bodies of more dead clones all over the place. But there wasn't a single guard which still didn't make sense to him.

He switched the feed to the cameras above ground seeing that it was just the patients that were admitted to the mental institute that was the cover for the facility. They all just wandered around or sat in a corner and along the wall muttering things to themselves - some even laying on the struggling as they were the more violent ones that wore straight jackets keeping them bound. Forty-seven knew none of it about the asylum being a front for the facility, but he knew why they were there in that place. Each one of them was either a lunatic, deviant, or psychopath that just served as cover for what was done here by men with dark purposes.

As Forty-seven was looking around he saw the entrance door was busted open and men quickly rushed in yelling orders. They wore white armor while armed with rifles, he knew who they were.

The Atlas military which is regarded as the world's strongest military power. Their huntsmen school was combined with the military making each huntsman a soldier that followed their orders. The soldiers - consisting of humans - wore a uniform that includes metal body armor and helmets that conceal the top their faces. The soldiers were armed with a variety of weapons but most used guns.

He knew they must be raiding the place, the things done here were not legal and a crime against nature.

He watched the screen switching camera views following them and checking outside seeing that the whole building had been surrounded. He had to quickly think how would he escape? Suddenly the computer shut off before quickly turning back on to a black screen, but there was no keyboard. Before he could touch anything something was being typed on the screen by someone.

_**'You must escape or else they will kill you. There is a box in the locker in the far corner call it a gift. The code is 9-5-8-1, remember it. Good luck 47'** _

Before the teen could blink the computer shut off completely not giving him the chance to do anything. He then looked over to the place he was told and the locker that had a keypad on it. Forty-seven got up from his seat and began making his way over to the locker looking at the white and black keys before he began to type in the code. Once he had the numbers entered there was a click. He grabbed the handle and lifted until he heard the bar inside move up before he pulled the door opening it. He looked inside to see it was empty until he looked down and saw a small white box sitting at the bottom of the locker. He picked it up and took the cover off to see a car key laying inside.

He picked up the key looking at it seeing the type of car it belonged to before he tossed the box and placed the key into his pocket. He looked around seeing if he had missed anything - even though he knew there wasn't anything left in the room that he could use. He turned back and walked over to the window and jumped back over into the bloody hall. He then began looking around until he saw a crossway in the hall. He looked at them before he began to walk as his bare feet were the only thing making the little noise he could hear as his bloody footprints made a trail after stepping in a puddle near a body. He stopped and looked around taking a right continuing down the white hall until he took another right into in the hall and saw the elevator at the end.

Once he saw the metal doors he walked over watching the camera above the door watch him once he got in its field of view. It zoomed in on him slowly zooming out as he walked closer until he arrived at the door. He looked at the camera watching it as it remained motionless watching him as he looked down and saw a scanner on the door. He hesitantly raised his left hand and placed it on the screen watching as a red line began to slowly move down the screen until it reached the bottom ending. He took his hand off and waited for the computer to analyze his prints until it buzzed and the computer spoke.

**_"Biometric scan complete. Access Denied."_ **

The camera continued watching him as he looked up at it taking his eyes from the scanner trying to think of something. How was he going to get the doors open? He needed someone with clearance to access the elevator and if he didn't have access then none of the bodies back where he came from could get the door open. He would need a scientist or a security personnel to open it, but none were present here. He scratched his head feeling the stubble of his hair until he remembered someone who had access to all areas that clones could not access. He quickly turned around and began walking back down the halls going back to where he had come.

* * *

**_"Biometric scan complete. Have a good night, Dr. Loomis."_ **

Forty-seven took the severed arm off the scanner as the doors slid open for him and walked inside standing near the side with the buttons. He began looking at the buttons and pressed the first button that was labeled 'Basement'. As the doors closed and the elevator began moving up he dropped the arm to the ground and waited as he could hear the hum of the engine.

After a few minutes of waiting the elevator had finally reached the floor and stopped. The doors opened up letting smoke quickly fill the elevator burning his eyes. He got low to the ground below the smoke cloud crouching where there was less smoke. As he looked through his blurry vision - caused by the sudden exposure to smoke stinging his eyes - he could see that he wasn't in the basement. Instead, he saw a lab that was burning up in flames. He used his sleeve trying to stop the stinging in his eyes and clear the tears as he began to cough from the smoke that had gotten into his lungs. Once he could see somewhat better while controlling his breathing he looked around the lab to see it filled with chemicals as a fire was burning what looked like vials and samples of something along with papers and computers. He looked at them knowing what some were off the top of his head but not all of them. He mainly knew some of the chemicals that could be mixed.

He quickly used his sleeve to cover his mouth and nose before he began to slowly move - staying under the smoke crouched - so not to hit anything and looked around the room for a way out until he saw a metal door that may lead out - if it wasn't locked uptight. He needed a way to open it if he was to escape. Luckily he saw it also had a scanner on it as he got closer to it, so turned back moving to the elevator still crouching. Once he was back at the elevator opening it - not needing a scanner - and reached grabbing the arm and making his way back to the door. But as he was halfway he stopped as he heard something breaking from the other side of the door along with voices.

"There's a door!"

"Hurry up and get it open."

"Right away sir!"

He moved back from the door as the sound of something heavy and metallic was placed on the door while the sound of burning was suddenly heard. Soon the locks on the door began to heat up as something was melting through them. Forty-seven quickly moved back over to the chemicals grabbing two bags, one contained potassium perchlorate and the other dark aluminum. He quickly took a deep breath of air and squinting his eyes before standing up in the smoke. He had to be quick before they got in.

* * *

The soldiers stood to wait as the small device began to slowly destroy the locks and give them access to the lab hidden under the asylum. When they had first arrived they only found the patients upstairs wandering around. There were no other staff or doctors inside the place that was supposed to watch them. It raised more question of what was going on here.

"Sir, we got a minute." One of them called out as the locks began falling off from the door. The metal clinking on the ground as they cooled down. As the last one was about to fall the commander began giving them orders.

"Alright be ready for anything. Weapons free." They all aimed their rifles waiting as the last lock fell off. Then seconds later the small device blew up turning the door to scrap. Once it blew open they saw smoke flood out of the door but it didn't stop them as they began entered the room until one of them called out.

"LOOK OUT!"

***BANG***

There was a loud bang as a flash appeared. Some of them were tossed back hitting the wall as the smoke blocked their visions. But as the smoke flooded the basement blocking their view someone came running out of the room sprinting past them.

"Flash powder!"

"Someone's running! Get them!"

"Where are they now!?"

* * *

Before they had opened the door Forty-seven had finished mixing together the potassium perchlorate and dark aluminum, while mixing a few other chemicals. They had created a fine gray color powder, he knew that three grams of flash powder could break a lock, but he knew that more of this stuff could be dangerous. So he looked at the large mound of gray powder before him. He took a beaker and carefully placed the power inside the glass then took a lid placing it tightly on top. He then used rubber bands wrapping it up so the powder stayed inside.

He looked around trying to find something to ignite it with, his eyes burning from the smoke until they fell on a stack of papers and rubbing alcohol. Once he saw them he quickly grabbed as much flammable material he could and moved them over to the door setting them near the side of it. He began coughing again from the smoke as he took the bottle and unscrewed the top and began pouring it all over the pile making sure to spread it around the papers. Once the bottle was empty looked over at an already burning pile and grabbed a paper that had a few glowing embers on the edges that would light the pile.

He looked up at the door to see the last lock almost about to fall so he tossed it on the stack and ran back until he stood at the far end of the room and waited. His watery eyes watching the lock through the smoke until it fell from the door. The door suddenly flew open as he reeled back and tossed the beaker across the room smashing into the wall shattering and letting the powder fall into the flames just as the soldiers began entering.

"LOOK OUT!"

***BANG***

He looked over uncovering his ears to see some soldiers knocked to the ground slowly getting up. He took the chance and began sprinting through the smoke past them and up the stairs knocking two over before sprinting through the hall. But some down in the basement - who weren't knocked down - noticed him running.

"Someone's running! Get them!"

"Where are they now!?"

* * *

The teen continued making his way through the halls passing the insane until he made it to the entrance coming across more soldiers who quickly aimed at him the second they saw him. The blood all over him making them almost pull the trigger of their rifles.

"FREEZE!"

He didn't listen as he reached behind him grabbing something and pulled out three test tube that he quickly tossed onto the ground near their feet. As they shattered on the floor a smoke began rising up from the liquid as it began making them cough hard before they began to pull their helmets off grabbing their eyes.

"AH, it burns!"

"It's tear gas!"

"I can't see!"

They began backing away while dragging one who had gone unconscious from inhaling the gas. Forty-seven took the chance to escape and quickly turned and began running up the stairs near him. He pushed some of the patients out of his way as he ran making it difficult for some soldiers who came from the hall he was in. They began chasing after him moving the patients. As he made it to the next floor he pulled the pistol that he took from Loomis and took a few shots down the stairs at them. They quickly jumped over the rails dodging the shots as some patients got hit and falling down the stairs yelling in pain as they were grazed by the shots.

Forty-seven continued firing down the stairs knowing that the bullets in the gun wouldn't do anything because of their aura, but they didn't know that. So it made the perfect distraction keeping them back.

"Suspect is armed!"

"Take him out!"

They quickly pushed the patients out of the way before firing up at him. He quickly ducked down and rolled away. He stopped rolling and stood up looking down the empty hall seeing no soldiers. He began running as they were halfway up the stairs and was running through the large hallways as he shut some doors and quickly barricading them by knocking over shelves and moving gurneys against the doors. He continued running through the white halls passing metal doors hearing the insane yelling from inside until he came to a large double door that opened by a lone soldier walking through.

Forty-seven sped up the moment he saw the soldier as the man looked up from the radio in his hand to see the teen running at him, but Forty-seven took the opportunity and slid down along the ground and straight into the stunned soldier's legs kicking them back. He fell face-first to the ground, but before he could get up Forty-seven jumped back up while sending aura to his foot while he was in the air. He then kicked his foot down and smashed the heel of his foot down onto the soldier's helmet smashing it, and his head, into the ground. He lifted his foot from the man's helmet and saw a dent right where he kicked.

Luckily he didn't hit him hard enough to kill, but he would wake up with a major headache. His eyes looked down at the radio near his feet. He reached down and picked it up from the floor and began listening to them give orders to close the place off and go into full lockdown. He stood up and began running again as he heard rapid footsteps coming towards his direction. He eventually reached a balcony leading outside into the snow.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key he got and pressed the button and a second later its lights flashed for a second. Now had a way out. He grabbed the knobs and opened the door letting in the cold air that made goosebumps form on his body from the icy wind. He shook it off and walked out onto the balcony feeling the snow at the bottom of his feet. He placed his hands on the stone rail and looked down to see a soldier standing below him.

He looked around to see there was only him, so Forty-seven gripped the rail and jumped over falling until he landed right on top of the soldier's back knocking him down into the snow. He then got up and grabbed the soldier by his shoulder turning him over before he smashed his fist into his face knocking him out. Once he was finished Forty-seven let him go and stood up while picking up the rifle. He then searched the soldier quickly and grabbed whatever he could find on him before quickly walking over to the car and opening the driver door with the key.

Once the door was open he sat down in the driver seat and tossed what he found on the soldier into the passenger seat while the rifle was placed on the floor. Forty-seven then placed the radio on the dash before he took the key and started the car. He waited less than a second before he pressed on the gas and speeding towards the gate - smashing through two of their armored trucks and hit a soldier before he smashed open the gate and driving away.

* * *

The soldiers were scrambling as they began climbing into the trucks to chase after him while the others continued to search the place. They had started the trucks and chased after him speeding faster than they were supposed to go on the roads here. They were yelling orders through their radios while focusing on him.

_"Unit 6 is in pursuit of the suspect."_

_"Try and take the subject alive."_

_"Understood."_

As they finished Forty-seven had a radio switched on listening to everything. He looked up in the rearview mirror to see the truck quickly gaining onto him. He quickly grabbed the stick as his foot pressed down on the clutch and changed gears while his other foot pressed down on the gas gaining more speed while trying to remain on the road. As he looked back he saw the truck was slowly losing him while having more trouble to remain on the road as it sped up due to the road having been iced over. 'Black ice' they called it which was a thin layer of ice on the road that's transparent making it difficult to drive and see.

If a driver made one wrong move he'd fly right off the road. The teen quickly thought of a plan as he looked back and grabbed the rifle from the floor preparing for what he was planning.

He sped up as fast as he could go before he grabbed the wheel and turned it as far as he could while he pressed on the break making the car slide as it turned sideways on the road. He rolled down the window and placed the rifle out the window and aimed through the sight for the front right tire. He didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger sending a few round out before he put the rifle back on the ground and turned the wheel again fixing himself.

He slowed down just enough to correct his driving before speeding up again. Once he did he looked back in the mirror to see the truck still going until the right tire popped and it drifted onto the side crashing off the road and into a ditch.

_"Unit 6 is down! I repeat Unit 6 is d,"_

Forty-seven grabbed the radio shutting it off not needing it anymore. He continued driving down the road at high speed escaping that place.

* * *

After three hours of driving Forty-seven finally stopped driving once he reached a small village. He drove through the small village and looked around until he found an inn. He parked around back before stepping out and grabbing the rifle. He walked from around back to the front door entering. When he stepped in he was met with the smell of booze and some smoke from cigarettes making him almost cover his nose. He looked around the place and saw both men and women drinking and laughing. He looked around again until he saw who may have been the innkeeper. He walked over knowing no one would question the blood or weapon on him due to others being the same as him. He walked up and stood there waiting for the woman to walk over to him. She looked young but her features and build told him she was in her late thirties.

When she finally noticed him she walked over from behind the bar away some man with a large blade on his back was staring at her skirt. He could tell the man was a hunter due to his attire and large weapon. He could tell the blade could possibly turn into a scythe due to the angle of the slits in between each blade and the length of the handle while the gears remained still inside of it near the hilt.

He looked away from him and at the brunet woman who was wide-eyed eyed.

"Oh my, are you hurt?" She asked seeing the blood all over his white clothes.

"No, I'm fine. Just a run-in with Grimm." He lied.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"How much, for a room?" He asked her as she was put off by the emotionless voice.

"It's forty-five lien a night, thirty-five if you're a hunter. You a hunter?"

He reached into his pocket and handed her the money. She reached down under the bar grabbing a room key and handing him the key.

"No." He answered before turning away from the bar and headed to the stairs so he can get to his room and rest. He needed to think about what had happened today.

* * *

The soldiers were rounding up any patients while they began their search of the entire building before searching the lab that the teen had broken out of, as they searched they found all the normal types of chemicals and substances you'd find in a normal chemistry lab. As they searched around any files physical and digital had been completely destroyed and burned in a fire that burnt out. Nothing was salvageable so they were out of info that was happening here.

"General Ironwood, we have swept the place top to bottom and found nothing but a lab hidden deep in the basement and a type of door that isn't opening. It seems to be a type of scanner that can't be cracked. But we also had a suspect escape.

"WHAT!?" The general yelled. They had lost the one thing that could have given them information about that place.

"The second we open the door there was an explosion before gas smoke from the room filled the basement due to a fire that was burning in the room. They were covered in blood but we are unsure if it is there, so they may or may not be wounded."

"Do you have a description of the suspect?"

"They were a young male who seemed bald. He was covered in blood but we don't know if it was his."

"What about his face?"

"No one got a good look to give a description. He was fast in his escape."

"I want that door open and find out what the hell was going on there! Is that understood!?"

"Understood General." The soldier shut his communicator off as he began ordering others to get it open. But even if they could get those doors open would they be prepared for what they found down there?"

* * *

Ironwood slammed his scroll down on his desk as he tried to calm down. A headache quickly forming as he looked down at the files and pictures on his computer. Each file speaking of shipments and trafficking of children. Then in the pictures were organs that seemed to have been harvested as multiple bodies of what must have been the children in another picture of them dead as they lay cut open empty. All their insides removed and/or their limbs missing.

He shut it off as he held his head in the horror of what he had seen in these files. He stood up looking at his bottles of scotch.

It wasn't gonna be enough to help erase the memories of what he'd seen.

* * *

Hours passed while Forty-seven stayed in his room since he arrived. He had the walkie on listening to the military while he was checking the rifle he took from the soldier, seeing if it was in any way useful to him, but he had one clip in the rifle and forty-five shots. He'd have to leave it once he left. He'd need to find out where he would go through, where would he go? He needed answers about what happened. He then looked at the door as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He turned off the walkie-talkie and grabbed the gun while he slowly walked towards the door and waited.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

He opens the door slightly to see the same woman from behind the bar downstairs. He kept the gun hidden behind the door as he looked at her. She saw he was still wearing his bloody clothes.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, um, it seems that a delivery was made to you.

"By who?"

"T-they didn't say but they said strictly that you were the only one allowed to touch it."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute to collect whatever it is. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He waited for her to walk away before he shut the door.

'Who knows I'm here?'

* * *

"Mom, you okay?"

"Huh?" June looked away from the window to see Ellen standing by her. She looked at her little girl all grown up.

"Are you okay, you've been standing by the window staring outside since I got back."

"Yes, sorry my mind was just, wondering." She said looking out at the night sky. She liked looking up at the sky when she wanted to clear her mind

"Okay, I'm just checking on you. I know you haven't...fully recovered." She said knowing what happened to her mother after her baby brother passed. It saddens her that he didn't even get a chance to see the world with his own eyes or even take a breath for himself. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't sad and destroyed seeing her baby brother lying in that casket all those years ago. His small body laying there cold as he never got a chance at life.

They all tried helping her as she slipped into a state of depression as she clung to her baby sister Joan. She'd constantly kept her close growing up, even when she had started growing up she kept her eyes on Joan. She grew up normal never hearing about the stories, then when she was pregnant again she slipped back into depression terrified of losing them again always listening to the doctor and never doing anything she used to do. She was never her old self until they were both born. She clung to them crying as she still wished for Jaune to have lived. Even after all this time she still isn't the same and would think back and visit his grave.

"I know sweetie, but I'm fine you have nothing to worry about." She said smiling as she lied to her. She didn't understand but for some reason, she felt something as she looked out at the sky. But what was she feeling?

* * *

Forty-seven had been cleaned as much of the blood out of his clothes as he could, stains were all over it but it was the best he could do. Once he was dressed again he opened the door and headed back downstairs to collect what was left for him. He walked down the stairs to see the whole place still filled with people, but fewer had weapons. He walked up to the counter and sat, he hadn't eaten in two days down in the lab. Then being woke back up only to escape, he needed something in his system.

He waited until she saw him. She reached under grabbing what looked like a large box inside of a black silk bag tied closed with a gold tassel. She walked over placing it down in front of him.

"Here's the thing they left. They said that you should open it back in your room."

"Thank you." He grabbed the box and moving it to the side. Before she walked away he stopped her.

"Pardon, but do you know any place I could go to eat?"

"Oh, uh sorry most places are closed, but we can make a sandwich."

"Please, just bring me whatever." He said as she nodded walking away.

* * *

After a bit, she had brought him a sandwich that he quickly ate - suddenly feeling slightly sick. He handed her the rest of his lien but when he did she said that the man that left the box also paid for whatever he had bought. He didn't bother questioning before grabbing the bag and returned back to his room upstairs. He locked the door and turned on the light at the desk as he sat down, he then untied the bag before removing the box to show a wooden box made of oak with a gold insignia on the top that resembled an 'H' but looked a bit different. He felt the smooth wood as he looked down at the lock on the box.

He looked at it before moving the dials.

'9-5-8-1'

The lock clicked open. He flipped the two latched before opening the boxes to see two stainless steel Hardballer pistols with two suppressors in with them. The handles had rubber grips as the same insignia was on the metal above the triggers. He picked them up feeling them in his hands, it felt natural as he looked at them. He placed them down and removed the silencers and the thing inside to see four more clips inside at the bottom of the box. He removed them from the box and placed them down on the desk, he then saw a white envelope in the lid of the box.

He removed the envelope turning it to see that it was sealed by a stamp of wax, outdated but it was a very efficient way of ensuring that whatever it was placed on was not open. He looked more closely at the red was to see that it was stamped with the same insignia that was on the box and the guns.

He broke the wax and opened it to see a ticket and folded paper inside.

**_'Congratulations on your escape Forty-seven. Your reward for escaping, two custom Hardballer pistols. Or as I like to call them Silverballers, with two special silencers that never wear, and special ammo. On the back is your next assignment to test you once more. Once you read this burn it.'_ **

He looked at the paper turning it to see what it was a time and location.

**_'Tomorrow at 9 am.'_ **

He placed the paper down and began to search the box again. Until he suddenly froze as he stomach began cramping, extreme pain shot through him as he clutched his gut breathing heavy as he quickly got up and rushed towards the bathroom expelling the sandwich from his body. He gripped the wall holding himself up as he continued emptying the contents of his stomach into the white porcelain bowl.

* * *

Eventually, Forty-seven finished puking up the sandwich and began cleaning his mouth out with water quickly getting the taste out of his mouth. He finished up cleaning his mouth shutting the water off walking back into his room and collected everything he had before leaving the room. He checked and the military was still back at the asylum miles away from here, so he would have no trouble escaping to the boat. But he was gonna need clothes instead of his bloody white suit.

He continued making his way down the stairs, once he was at the bottom of the floor he saw the place was more filled with men that were more of the type to start a fight. He'd have to be careful and not waste time on any of them. As he made his way to the bar he saw it was another woman, much younger. She looked to be in her early twenties as she worked behind the bar. She had a pale complexion as her blond hair reached to her shoulders.

'Doesn't this place close?'

He walked over and knocked on the bar getting her attention.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked him as she was put off by the stains on his clothes. But he had reached into his pocket and fished out the key handing it to her.

"The room is how it was when I arrived."

"Oh, thank you, sir." She took the key from him but suddenly as he was about the walk away there was a splash of liquid all over his back. He could smell the beer as the cold liquid soaked him back.

"Hey! You fucking kid watch where you're going!" The drunken man yelled at him as he stayed standing there. He didn't have time to deal with the drunken idiot, he could just simply walk away leaving. Even if sober the man was nothing but an annoyance to him.

He simply turned his things and walked away leaving, but the man didn't stop.

"Hey, I'm talking to you ya little shit!" He slurred as the barmaid tried to defuse the situation.

"Sir, please calm down," She was cut off as he slapped her across the face, he then tried to grab Forty-seven's shoulder but before he could touch him the teen had already had him by the wrist and flipped the dunk over him and smashing down onto a table breaking it. Once he did that all hell broke loose as everyone in the bar, drunk and sober, began to fight one another. He saw the man was trying to get up so he simply kicked him in the head knocking him out.

Once he was finished Forty-seven looked around seeing that some were starting to draw their weapons escalating the fight as some started attacking each other. He simply started for the door until a large blade blocked his path.

He looked at the metal before looking at the owner. The same man from before, the hunter.

"Now kid, I just wanted to enjoy a nice drink and relax. But you went and started a whole bar fight, but I praise you for knocking out the guy who slapped the nice woman doing her job. But you're not really gonna leave when you started all this mess." He said as he finished the last of his drink.

"My conflict was with him and it is over. I have no quarrel with the rest, they can fight and die if they want."

"That's some dark thinking kid. But you still need to help me end this little skirmish."

"You won't allow me to leave if I don't, will you?" He said knowing the answer while the man just smirked as he put his weapon down and stood up. He could tell the man was buzzed, but he smelled like a drunk.

"Nope. So let's just end it, quick kid." He said while placing his weapon down on the table before he cracked his knuckles keeping all of the rings on.

"Fine." He simply said dropping his things down on the table, minus his pistols, as a man with a club rushed towards him. Forty-seven quickly spun kicking him in the head launching him into another group knocking them all down. Their weapons fell from their hands as Forty-seven picked up a chair and smashed it over the head of a large bull faunus. He knew it wouldn't knock him out but he needed the legs as a quick weapon as he stepped out of the man's punch and quickly smashed one over his head stunning him before he slammed the other in his temple hard enough to knock him out as he flew smashing into the wall.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to start?" He asked the drunk while he blocked a punch with his arm and grabbed the man's shoulder pulling him into a headbutt breaking his nose. He fell back unconscious as blood dripped.

"Heh, you don't hesitate, do you? I like that," He said punching a man coming towards him sending him flying. The teen gave him no reply as he jumped up to the second floor kicking a man over the rail and back downstairs breaking another table. He then grabbed another and pulled his head down while he brought his knee up and slammed it into his face. The man stumbled back as Forty-seven saw a green flicker around his body signaling that his aura just broke, he couldn't even tell the man even had aura with how weak it was.

Downstairs, the drunk keeping him here was easily knocking each one of the angry drunks out that it was embarrassing. He forgot how easy it was knocking a normal person out. So he was simply punching them or kicking, just to see them fly into another group. He watches as most of them were quickly being put down with just a few bruises or a broken nose. He looked at Forty-seven who toying with a guy just swiping his hand away like they were flies. The man was quickly tiring until he just punched him in the face and watched him fall back.

* * *

After less than ten minutes they had knocked out every man in the bar. Qrow just looked at all the broken furniture seeing how they'll bill him and the kid.

"Nice work kid." He said looking up at him as he picked up a glass and tossed it down at him. It passed by his head and shattered behind.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" He yelled up at the teen until he heard a thump behind him. He looked back to see the large faunus from before holding an ax as blood dripped from the gashed lump on his forehead.

"Oh...thanks kid," Qrow said as he walked back over to grabbing his weapon from the table. How nobody grabbed it is a mystery to himself. He looked back at the bald teen who jumped down landing on the ground before just standing up walking back over to the table.

"You know you're not bad kid," Qrow said after seeing his fight, made him wonder who trained him in such a way while he looked around, but the kid just ignored him as he collected his things checking everything was there.

"You know something's been bugging me, you know what that is?" Qrow asked him while the kid just kept ignoring him as began grabbing everything. He then tried walking off as Qrow lifted his blade and set it down at his feet blocking his path again, he looked over at Qrow unfazed by the blade.

"Where'd you get all that Atlas equipment, kid?" He asked after getting a good look at the rifle and radio They were both things he'd seen soldiers carry all the time whenever he's seen them. Then the blood staining his clothes didn't help with the feeling that Qrow was getting off of him, he had to be careful and cautious with the teen who looked no older than his own niece.

"Come on kid just tell me where ya," Qrow was instantly cut off as he received a kick to the chest that knocked the wind out of him as he flew out of the window into the cold snow outside.

"Okay...you...got that one." He held his chest as he was on the ground for a minute trying to get the air back in his lungs, he hadn't felt a kick that hard since he used to spar with Raven back when they went to Beacon. As he stood up finally catching his breath he looked to see that the bar was empty for bald teens, but the sound of an engine was heard nearby.

He looked to his right to see as a black sports car came speeding at him just before it hit him tossing him further on the ground, he quickly used his blade stopping himself to see the black car speeding off into the night.

"Okay kid. You got me this time." He said as sirens were heard.

* * *

High in the snowy night sky, a drone was following the black sports car watching it. On the other end was Forty-seven's creator watching with a smile as he watched him easily dispatched the bar and escape a huntsman.

Especially that one.

"Excellent work Forty-seven. You are even better than I expected, but you aren't ready yet," He said as he set the drone to return, he then grabbed his scroll and began dialing the number of a very old colleague.

"Hopefully she's not busy."

* * *

The room was silent as a man lie down on a metal table, a salamander faunus, his clothes stripped from him as he was gagged and restrained, cuts all over his body as his tail had been cut off of him just like his left arm. His heart rate never slowing as he waited for the person to return and begin what she was planning to continue doing to him, scared any second she could come walking this way as he heels clicked before coming through that door singing that terrible song.

He suddenly hear the door open and began panicking as the sound of something being wheeled in was heard. Her heels clicking with each step as he lay there trying to break free. He then froze as she started the music and began to sing. The glow from her mask making his fear of her worse every time

_"Ava Maria! Jungfrau mild, Erhöre einer Jungfrau Flehen, Aus diesem Felsen starr und wild Soll mein Gebet zu dir hin wehen, Zu dir hin wehen."_

She began to grab her tools as he struggled more. She looked down at his body slowly looking at his severed arm to see that after 3 weeks it has begun to grow very slowly. Wonders of what specific faunus can do when it's all in their DNA.

_"Wir schlafen sicher bis zum Morgen, Ob Menschen noch so grausam sind."_

She looked down to see all of her older incisions on his body had already long since disappeared and had not left a single scar behind. The purple glow from her mask is the only thing illuminating the room beside the light above him but was much too dim to allow visibility. She picked up a scalpel and placed it directly on his chest and began pressing down cutting open his chest, his muffled screams filling the room as she continued to sing out calmly.

_"O Jungfrau, sieh der Jungfrau Sorgen, O Mutter, hör ein bittend Kind! Ave Maria!"_

He began to thrash around more as he screamed more into his gag from the pain as she sliced his skin open, but she simply sang louder as he screamed more.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

_"Ave Maria Unbefleckt! Wenn wir auf diesen Fels hinsinken Zum Schlaf, und uns dein Schutz bedeckt, Wird weich der harte Fels uns dünken Du lächelst, Rosendüfte wehen In dieser dumpfen Felsenkluft."_

She had gone through the skin cutting everything she needed before she peeled it all back exposing his ribs to her, meanwhile, he was a screaming mess. No matter how much she cut him he'd be awake unable to pass out. Not like the first time when she removed his arm and jammed a needle into his chest waking him back up instantly to experience the pain.

_"O Mutter, höre Kindes Flehen, O Jungfrau, eine Jungfrau ruft! Ave Maria!"_

She then picked up the bone saw from her little table and switched it on as he screamed more hearing the small tool, but she remained singing. She began to slowly cut open his sternum making him scream louder into his gag. Once she was finished she placed the saw down walking away leaving him, he remained still silent as his tears ran dry and his voice to damaged from screaming to make a sound. He then heard her coming back towards him, suddenly he felt pressure where she had cut. She was putting something inside of the cut. And then his ribs cage was split open breaking and he blacked out. Once he was unconscious she wrote something down then began to fix his ribs and sew him back up easily putting him back together, all while singing the last of her song.

_"Ave Maria! Reine Magd! Der Erde und der Luft Dämonen, Von deines Auges Huld verjagt, Sie können hier nicht bei uns wohnen Wir woll'n uns still dem Schicksal beugen, Da uns dein heilger Trost anweht; Der Jungfrau wolle hold dich neigen, Dem Kind, das für den Vater fleht! Ave Maria!"_

The music ended and she had finished putting him back together with his arm and tail, he looked completely fine. Suddenly she heard a ring and looked around until she saw the light from her scroll. It was rare she received any calls, not many had her contact information. She grabbed it and saw it was a familiar number but she couldn't remember who it was, so she removed her mask and answered holding it up to her ear.

"Hello, Dr. Grey speaking."


	3. Fish out of water

**I wanted to say thanks to all of you that are reading, following and favoring. Then making it to 7,500 views which are amazing and over a hundred faves and follows. I didn't think many would like it - but I was proved wrong and thank you. So to you new readers and the usual ones I hope you can enjoy this new chapter. Also, I made a small edit to ch 3 that affects the story a bit so if ya don't read you may be confused. So I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**Also to the few who have been asking questions I said that it has elements of Hitman but will not follow the same exact storyline. There will be a few references but not the exact storyline, and because its RWBY expect some wired situations like you would expect to see in the show or other stories.**

* * *

**Fish out of water**

* * *

_**May 15th – One of the doctors was severely hurt during a routine blood sample test of 47. The guard who had escorted him was momentarily inattentive, and we found the doctor unconscious with several needles in his arms. Surprisingly 47 was calm after the incident and was escorted back to his quarters without problems. Upon interrogation, the guard explained that it had all happened very fast and that he was unable to stop 47 himself. We have now doubled the guard when 47 makes his visits to the doctor. He is becoming more violent towards the staff.** _

* * *

Forty-seven looked out at the sea watching the morning sunrise as it reflected off the calm sea creating an almost soothing feeling as he stood near a crowded area by the railing. He also made sure he stayed away from the other people around to keep a low profile. After arriving the village where he was going to catch the boat he checked the car finding clothes that were more fitting for the area. The clothes were a coat, shoes and fresh pants that replaced his old bloody pair. They didn't match at all as people saw his clothes, but he didn't care as he was much more warm with the coat and no longer having the danger of someone seeing blood on him.

He kept his pistols hidden under the coat and left what he couldn't carry on him he sold it to a pawn shop getting almost a thousand lien for the rifle and radio since they were from the Atlas military while selling the other stuff. He was then able to get the car on board and travel with him in storage with the other shipments they had. Strange how it moves cargo and passengers.

Forty-seven just stayed up top standing at the side watching the ocean as they crossed the sea, about half an hour since they left shore. But as he looked out at this sight it was _different_ to him. He'd spent his whole life in the labs learning, training, and enduring. He's never seen anything like it out here in the world. He knew what things were from his teachings, such as the kingdoms, government, and academy. But now that he was outside in the real world and seeing everything for the first time with his own eyes not some screen or training room simulation, it was _interesting_.

He looked down listening to the water splash against the ship as he watched the ice bumped off the metal while smelling the salt in the air.

He continued watching the sea while hearing footsteps on his right coming closer to him, and they weren't the footsteps of the children he's seen running around the ship. They were heavier as he listened to them taking steps all the way over to him. They stopped and no one spoke hopefully they were gone going inside the ship but he was wrong.

"I couldn't help but notice you traveling alone, or are you with those two huntresses we have onboard?" The voice was old and rough as he heard the question. He glanced overseeing it was an older man with a white beard, same for his eyebrows. He looked at the man's clothes seeing that he was the captain, the symbol on his hat is the biggest give away besides his uniform. He looked back at the ocean watching the water now as the sun had finally risen. Forty-seven ignored him and continued to look out at the ice in the water.

"I take that as a no then, but you know it's very rare to see people travel all alone on a boat, can get very lonely out here at sea without someone to speak to." Forty-seven listened to the man, who rested their arms on the rails looking out at the sea. He was humoring him since the man was no harm, although he should continue speaking so not to cause any suspicion towards himself.

"So it is." He responded still watching the sea as the captain chuckled a bit.

"You know the ones who usually travel on their own tend to have the more interesting stories with them."

"That can be true in the sense." He responded glancing the other way looking at the passengers seeing they were all with a child or another person.

"Well I'll be, usually by the time I bring that up is when they try and change the subject, or get a bit hostile."

"Well, I see no reason to do that. You are just a curious man seeing so many faces each day." Forty-seven responded in what may have been the longest sentence he's given someone in all the years he's been alive. He usually just gives one-word answers to people or even a few words, but maybe this would get him to leave.

That's pretty accurate there." He stood up again and began walking off.

"Just a little reminder to ya, these trips are pretty boring and ya may wish to step inside its pretty cold out here." He walked off leaving Forty-seven to look out at the icy water as there were less and less as they were exiting the cold climate and slowly entering the warmer waters. It didn't bother him at all, but he remembered what he said about it being boring as he listened to his footsteps get farther from him. But he knew the man was lying because once they left the cold climates and were in the warm waters the sea would become dangerous as the Grimm will be all over the sea. The captain was obviously lying in order to keep the other passengers calm and not panic. If they did it would only be making more trouble for them as the panic will attract many Grimm towards them then as if one just came close to attack the ship. The chances of being attacked would be much lower if they all remained oblivious to that fact.

He ran his hand over the short amount of hair he had growing. He sighed watching the steam that came from his nose quickly disappear from sight and he looked down at the waters seeing his reflection in the rippling water.

"Hopefully it will remain that way."

* * *

The good doctor sat in his chair as he watched the ice in his glass, that did have scotch, slowly melt as he sat and waited for when his 'friend' Dr. Grey would respond back to him about his little deal. He knew she would do it, but he had to wait for a response back after her little... _episode_ he likes to call it. When he had first met her she was an interesting woman in psychology and medicine. But, she was also useful when someone needed convincing when they needed something. Even to this day he still couldn't understand how no matter what she does to a person be it small cuts that would cause intense amounts of pain to complete amputation of limbs. She could always put them back together without any scars or evidence of what she has done. Well, the physical scars at least.

But she was a very good 'friend' to have in the type of business and work he's done. But she did have a tendency to have her episode. It usually happens when she finds something that will interest her and she just has to have her hands on it to research and psychoanalyzes whether it was human or faunus. He would give her whatever it was to keep her on his side, but the one thing that she became obsessed with was his perfect creation.

He kept Forty-seven a secret from many, but he did everything he could to ensure that she never found out about him. But it failed and she discovered him during one of the routine check-ups where he had attacked the doctor that was administering his injections. Forty-seven had slipped from the guard's grasp and stabbed the man with multiple needles in his left and right arm rendering him unconscious and later dead from all the mixtures in his blood.

After that, she had seen what had happened and tried speaking with him without Ort-Mayer knowing. But when he gave her no answer and a look that was emotionless other than all the others it had sparked her curiosity. It escalated so far that when he had finally allowed her a few minutes to see him it changed into a full-blown chase through the compound. He regretted that but was able to calm her down by allowing her to do tests with him. Forty-seven didn't seem too keen on seeing her again. He remembered Forty-seven would pull many of the tricks he pulled on the doctor's to get her to leave him alone or just completely attack Dr. Grey. But no matter what she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She didn't stop trying to study and analyze him, and Forty-seven never stopped trying to get away from her. Hopefully, she responded back to him about his deal with her soon before Forty-seven arrived.

* * *

It was a very nice afternoon as June sat in her garden listening to the bird's chirp and fly around in the trees. She loved all the open land all around their home. It was probably more of an estate with the size of their home and all the land around them. But she wasn't thinking about any of that, all she was focused on was a bed of flowers filled with white roses as a small tree that was in the center of it all. She looked at the young sapling that had grown much larger after all these years.

She planted it months after the incident, so she could remember the child she lost. She'd actually be lying if she said she was enjoying this, the pain was still there in her chest. It was small but still there every time she saw his grave and tree. She couldn't get rid of her guilt no matter how much her husband told her it wasn't. She should have listened to him. She shouldn't have stayed and waited.

A tear slowly ran down her cheek as she sat there, it was still too much for her.

"You okay, mom?"

_'Joan,'_

She quickly wiped away her tears before turning to look at her daughter. She looked at her baby girl already sixteen years old. The time went by so quickly from when she held her in her arms at the hospital when she first laid eyes on her. She was so big now.

"Yes, Joan?" She asked looking at her as she got up from her seat.

"...U-uh dad wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go on the trip." She asked her making her mom wide eyes slightly. Was it that time already, they didn't go on the trip until summer.

"Uh, dad said because Athena and Angela were gone for a bit when we were supposed to go on the trip, he just waited for everyone to be here so we could all go for our family trip." They both were finishing up a mission up in Mantle and called saying that they were taking a boat and then get on an airship to Patch in about two or three days depending on the weather and other things.

"Oh, yes that's right. Tell him I'll be there in a minute,"

"Alright."

She turned away leaving her mother to sit in the garden letting her take her time even, even after all these years she doesn't know about her dead twin.

Once she was gone June just stood there looking up at the blue sky watching as the clouds slowly moved through the sky blocking the sun for just a moment before the sun was free to shine down on the garden again. She looked back at the small tree that would still have a long time before it was fully an adult, the tears coming out again and running down her face. She calmed down cleaning the tears before taking a deep breath and walking away back towards the house so she could prepare to spend time with her husband and daughters.

'I wish you could be here, Jaune.'

* * *

Inside the ship Forty-seven sat in one of the few cabins that were given to him like the other passengers for the trip. Most were families so he had a smaller one that had pretty much just a cot in the wall. He wasn't very bothered since it was just like the one he spent his life in so the small space was, familiar to him. He just spent his time down here since the sun had set.

He just stayed in his bed reading a book he had grabbed from the same store he pawned off the other stuff he didn't need. It peaked his interest as he read the back as the description was about survivors that live in a metro after a nuclear holocaust. He was interested since it was from the view of a single man having to make his way through the destroyed wasteland.

Forty-seven enjoyed literature as it was a small escape from the world around him when he had to wait or pass the time like he was currently doing. He wasn't very picky when it came to the type of genre he was reading, except romance or pornography.

Forty-seven continued reading the page until suddenly he heard a scratching sound. He stayed still listening as he left the book where it was over him as he focused listening to the noise. The minutes passed by as he listened for the sound again until finally, he hears it again. It sounded like sharp blades scraping the sides of metal and he knew what it was.

He got up from his cot and looked at the wall focusing on his surroundings and began to see everything around him. He looked around seeing each and every passenger as they glow colors, but he wasn't looking at them. He looked down and around his room seeing that there was fish type Grimm swimming around the boat, but as he looked one was coming up just as he saw it and rammed the bottom of the ship. He stopped focusing and grabbed the wall regaining his balance as he heard people panicking all around.

The alarm began going off as the captain began speaking through the P.A. system.

"All passengers remain below deck!"

The ship began to move and shake as the Grimm continued ramming it from below and the sides. One rammed into the wall where his room denting the wall in. He realized that they were trying to sink the ship so they could have easy prey. He grabbed his guns and rushed for the cargo hold.

'Either kill them all or sink with the ship.'

* * *

"God this trip is soooooooo boring!" Athena whined laying in her cot as she wore a black tee and blue pants with her gauntlets lay near her on the floor. Even if she was in her thirties she was never into fashion. She'd had been on the damn boat for hours and had nothing to do, which was a thing she didn't handle well. She would rather be doing something anything right now.

"You're the oldest at 28 yet you act like a child." She heard her little sister say from the cot on the other side of the room. She turned her head glaring at the girl sitting there still wearing that same cloak that had their families crescent on it that had a few stitches and small holes on it after so many missions, each a small memento from each mission. Her dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail that reached to between her shoulder blades as she wore a light blue dress shirt and black pants as her shoes were neatly on the floor, unlike Athena's boots that were tossed on the floor.

"And you're my younger sister and yet you always act like a stuck-up old woman." She said watching a vain appear on Angela's four-head from being called an old woman. She knew Angela hated being called that until it backed fired on her as Angela calmed down instantly looking up from her book smirking.

"You got a lot of room to talk since you're the oldest." She smiled looking at Athena's face go red with anger.

"Why you smart ass little," Before she could even get a threat out the boat shook and shifted as something hit it, the P.A. system going off.

"All passengers remain below deck!"

They could hear people panicking as the ship swayed and shook. Athena smiled grabbing her boots slipping them on, never untying them, and her weapon rushing out the door finally happy to have something to do. Angela just placed her book down and slipped on her heels and rushed out as her chains slithered out of her cloak as she followed quickly heading up to the deck. But she knew even if her sister was smiling she wasn't doing this to fix her boredom but to protect the people on the ship.

As they ran through the tight halls and up the stairs they passed people rushing inside, but as they did it slowed the huntresses down from getting up-top and getting rid of the Grimm.

Athena carefully moved they so she could get through while Angela connected sharp points to her chains and used them to maneuver along the ceiling like a spider getting through.

As she moved leaving her sister she made it through the halls and up all the way out as a Grimm lunged for the door. She wrapped her chains around it and pulled them tight ripping the Grimm apart dropping the severed parts down on the ground as they smoked disappearing. She got down on her feet and looked around seeing that most of the people had made it down as the only ones remaining were the crew moving around with armaments. They were guns as they had better chances with firearms than bladed weapons.

As she looked around she now saw what type of Grimm they were.

"Anglers!" A man shouted firing his rifle at one climbing up hitting the hand as it grabbed a rail. It screeched letting go as the dust round began burning inside of its hand.

They were completely black making them almost impossible to see in the deep waters even with the white bone armor that was on their backs protecting them from shots above water. They were bipedal but would also use their hands for balance as their legs let them jump around fast and precise making them just as dangerous on land as if in water. Bone spikes also came out of their shoulders bending away that wouldn't reduce their movement in water but also protect from damage as their fins were black except for the spines sticking out.

Then a light hanging off the back of the fin that was located on their backs that would glow a pure white color that was used to lure anyone to look over as they were hidden by the dark waters. For some reason when a person sees it the ones who have survived from one has said that the light was hypnotic luring them in before they can realize what it actually was and get back. Many people at sea have been lost to these creatures especially at night when their light can be seen the most.

But the worse thing is their jaw. It was able to break almost anything that got in its jaws even metal depending on the type that it is. If biting a hunter weapon that was made from strong metals it could dent it while also damaging any mechanical parts inside keeping it from changing. The beasts were obviously clueless about that but most hunters knew then when in combat with them. But at this moment they were almost invisible in the night as the lights did little to reveal them, only the lights of their red eyes and hanging light letting them see where they were.

"They're coming up from the back!"

She turned seeing the hands reaching up and pulling them up as they dragged themselves up and onto the boat. Their red eyes glowing as they looked for their meal as they fired at the grim aiming for their underbelly where they were less guarded by armor, but their scales could still take the shots as they hit but would stick.

Some screeched loud jumping and getting to higher levels where others were firing. Angela quickly got up using her chains and kicked it smashing her heel into the Grimm's jaw breaking it and a few teeth launching it back down hitting some that were climbing up or trying to get back on.

But it did little as more climbed up quickly and jumping around fast grabbing men and pulling them off the boat into the water where their screams were silenced by a splash.

"Watch yourself and stay away from the sides!"

As the fighting continued Athena finally made it up just as one was lunging at a sailor. She barely missed it but grabbed its mouth forcing it open. She almost gagged at the smell of its breath and forced its jaws open more then it was able before getting a loud crack as its jaw snapped from the bone breaking. As it screeched in pain she turned its head to the right and then quickly turned left snapping its neck and tossing it across the boat. The body crumpled as it rolled smoking knocking over more of them. Athena quickly took two drum clips from her belt and connected them to her gauntlets as they changed shifting.

She turned around and rained bullets on the ones climbing up on the sides quickly taking them down and falling into the water.

"Angela take care of the ones on the ship I got the ones coming up!"

"Alright!"

* * *

Under the ship, Forty-seven was inside the cargo hold looking at the crates that were scattered all over the place due to all the ramming from Grimm. He lifted box after box searching for a symbol that he had seen before getting onboard as they led his car, which was currently under a pile of crates. heard the claws scraping the sides of the ship ramming it. The worst they could do is dent it as the metals used on ships are made strong to withstand Grimm attacks, but they would climb on and rip it apart from the inside out leaving him stranded.

He continued searching moving the crates around tossing some of them away during his search. He continued for another few minutes until he found a crate with the symbol for the kingdom of Vale.

"Perfect."

* * *

"How many of them are there!?" Athena yelled as she loaded another drum into her left gauntlet. It was her last one and the one in her right was halfway done she'd have to start using her secondary fire mode soon. She quickly turned punching one breaking through the teeth and shoving her fist down its throat lighting it up. Once it was dead she ripped her hand out and continued fighting.

"We need to get them off the ship and keep them off!" Angela said piercing three of them through the chest hitting their hearts killing them. As they began smoking she used their corpses as a ball with her chain swinging them around as she knocked them off. They ripped off the sharp points going over the rails as the crew moved into the center with their backs to each other firing the last of their fire dust rounds at them as the captain was down with them also holding an old carbine rifle firing at the beasts climbing up onto his ship.

But as the beasts continued the lights suddenly shut off on the ship making the passengers inside scream in fear and making it harder for the ones outside to see the Grimm.

"Damn it, someone go down and get the power," The captain was cut off from his order as the lights came back on, but they were brighter than before and flickering like crazy as they sparked and began popping one at a time randomly. They then hear the Grimm screeching loud from the water as they saw some of them falling back as smoke came up from the sides.

"What the hell!?" The captain said watching as they were fried to a crisp in the water. Some of them they slowly moved to the rail looking over to see the water filled with electricity as the Grimm were just floating belly up burning as smoke rose up. They could see lights underwater moving around frantically as they went out and more of them went out.

"Go check the engine room." The captain ordered as the woman nodded and ran for the door heading down inside of the ship. As she went down the electricity stopped and the lights were now normal shining, except the ones that had popped. The lights on the sides of the boat were fried so they were useless until fixed.

As the bodies of Grimm faded both Athena and Angela fell back sitting down near each other against a wall breathing heavy as they had overworked themselves trying to kill the Grimm. Athena just slipped her gauntlets off letting them fall to her sides as she felt the cool air wash over her hands as Angela removed her hood sweating a bit loving the cool air as they watched the crew move rushing inside. She looked at her weapons seeing that they were damaged a bit and she just did maintenance on them. She could worry about that later so, for now, she relaxed putting her head back.

As they both sat there the adrenaline began leaving their bodies letting them feel exhausted and the pain from all their wounds. Athena looked at her upper arm seeing that there was a deep scratch that had stopped leaking blood but had stained her clothes. He looked around more seeing a few more claw marks around her body leaving some blood as her aura tried to fix them. It would take time since she exhausted all of her aura along with Angela who didn't fare any better than herself in-fact looked down at her sister's leg to see multiple claw marks that had almost healed and the biggest one being on her back as she could see the part of a wound tearing the hood and blood. Angela must have taken a hit to the back from the Grimm but didn't stop going to keep them safe.

After a few minutes, they began moving again and leaving the area continuing the boat trip as the crew tried calming the people inside so not to attract more Grimm. Both sisters just sat there as Angel's chains were spread out on the floor, but the silence was broken by Athena.

"Hey,"

"Yea?"

"Did you think,"

"We could have died?"

"...Yea that."

Angela put her head back against the wall looking up at the shattered moon as the soft glow of moonlight washed over them. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath through her nose before slowly letting it out now calming her breathing and relaxing her body.

"Yea...I kind of did."

"Same," Athena looked down at her gauntlets. She reached for the right one grabbing the drum taking it off. She brought it up to her face seeing that there was a single bullet left inside. She smiled dropping it to her side as she chuckled a bit.

"Hehe, ya know with every time we went on a mission I would always have a though 'This might be our last' but we always come out of it fine." She moved her head back against the wall like Angela.

"But this time...I thought this is our last."

"...Yea...I felt the same way," They had been lucky so many times before being in the same type of situations when they had begun doing missions when they finished Beacon.

"You know how crushed mom would have been?" Athena said turning her head slightly and glanced at her sister.

"She clung to Joan after...well you know." She heard Athena take a breath letting it out her mouth.

"Yea, she basically had Joan on her hip always watching her and keeping a close watch on her. Then the last two."

"She still feels guilty about it like it's her fault," Angela said remembering how heart broke their mother was after their little brother's death. Even though it wasn't she would still blame herself for it keeping her on the edge of falling back into her depression.

"If we didn't come back home she would be crushed." She muttered as she felt a hand on her head giving it a light shove from Athena who had her eyes closed smiling.

"Enough about that. We're alive and going to see mom so there's no need to think like that. We just have to be there for her especially with her age, don't tell her I said that," She quickly added hearing her sister laugh a bit at her words.

"Yea, I promise."

* * *

In the engine room the woman that the captain had ordered to check searched all over the large room. She was checking everything until she checked the generator and saw that a large container filled with yellow dust sitting near it as wires from the generator were laying around it. She walked over with her flashlight and began checking it seeing that the wires had been removed from their smaller dust tank and connected to the larger one causing the surge that they witnessed outside frying the Grimm. She looked back at the tank to see the symbol for Beacon printed onto the metal.

"Why is this down here?" She looked around the container seeing that it was made to hold large amounts of dust and power many things in an academy for a few months. Since it was connected to their power it was too much and over leaded a lot of things, one being the lights around the ship. She grabbed her radio switching it on.

"Any," Suddenly she was cut off before she could hit the button as she felt someone wrap their arm around her neck and on the back of her head making her drop the radio as she was moved down to the floor and her breathing becoming much more difficult as she grabbed the arm trying to pry them off but with no success she just felt the arm tighten as the hand on the back of her head pushed forward cutting all her air choking her.

* * *

Forty-seven watched the woman as he choked her, her legs were kicking and squirming trying to hit him as she tried pulling and hitting his arm trying to make him let go of her, but it did nothing to his grip on her neck. After a few seconds, he could see she was beginning to slowly stop squirming and fighting as the engine muffled all noise coming from her. He tightens his arm while pushing her head a bit feeling her lock up before going lips. Once she did he let go of her neck and picked her up moving her over his shoulder. He then grabbed the light and shined it around seeing a few lockers. He walked over and saw that it had a lock so he reached into his coat pulling out his pistol and hitting the butt down breaking it, no waste in using a bullet.

Forty-seven opened it up seeing it was empty, except a few wires and parts. There was room so he moved her off placing her feet inside the locker first and then moved her off of his shoulder and against the back of the locker. He then turned her to the right so her back was on the side and not lean on the door. She slid down a bit but then her knees hit the other side and she stopped staying upstanding.

Once she was in he closed the door stepping back and making sure she wouldn't fall out. He looked down at the floor seeing the broken lock, so he kicked it away making it slide and go under a desk that was off in the corner. Once everything was hidden he turned and walked out of the engine room and making his way out and back to his room and spend the rest of the night waiting for morning when they get to shore.

* * *

In the asylum, the soldiers were still working on breaking the lock and getting in. They had tried every tool they had to try and get in and none of them could get past the scanner so they just started cutting open the door being careful not to hit something. They had been making slow progress the past couple hours making them switch shifts on who was to continue cutting as the other who had been doing it took a break. But after all their work the door opened as they cut through the last metal cylinder inside keeping the door shut.

"It's open!"

"Come on, hurry it up and get it open."

They grabbed the door and began to pry it open until it was finally open and they saw that a severed arm was lying on the ground as a small pool of blood was around it. Some of them felt sick seeing the arm as one of them was ordered to move it, so the arm was moved to a table and they climbed in sending a few soldiers down with cameras.

"Whatever you find down there be prepared." They were told pressing the button and moving down.

* * *

_**'Security breach detected. Security breach detected.'** _

Ort-Meyer looked at his computer seeing the words all over. He pressed a button to see the elevator coming down filled with Atlas soldiers, and he just smirked.

"Well, well, they got through the door, but that doesn't mean I'm letting my secrets go that easy you pompous fools." He moved pressing buttons and bringing up a screen that had a code on it. He typed it in and was given access.

_**'Specimen containment'** _

He typed in a few codes and his computer beeped as the screen changed.

 _ **'Specimen has been released.'**_ The computer spoke as he watched a door open and the camera showed him a door opening and a hand came out wrapping around the frame and slowly stepping out. All the doctor did as he sat there was smile, watching the specimen.

"You all call my theories insane discrediting me as a scientist? Well, let's see how your soldiers do against that thing."

Dr. Ort-Meyer's goal before killing his associates, who wanted him dead, was to create the 'perfect assassins' who could be as physically fit as humanly possible and were capable of obeying orders with devotion and unquestioning loyalty. Dr. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before Forty-seven was created, however, he was discredited as a scientist by his peers as they thought that his radical theories were insane.

But he proved them wrong and created exactly what he theorized about, and he was even better than he expected.

The doctor smiled as he turned on every camera and watched the show that will soon start once those elevator doors open up.

"We will see who the fool was."

* * *

The doors opened as the soldiers saw a white empty hall. The commander motioned his hand out and began walking out slowly with his rifle drawn, each soldier following his action of slowly stepping through the hall going to a crossway that went right or left. Their commander looked both ways thinking for a minute until he silently ordered half of them to go right while the others went left with him.

Once it was decided they moved through the cross and continued walking until the walls suddenly moved closed and separated them. They looked at the wall as they were getting a call.

_"Sir!"_

"At ease, we're fine. But it seems that we're cut off so keep going and remain vigilant."

_"Understood."_

They continued moving slowly as the place gave some a weird feeling as it was silent. They continued turning the hall and stopped looking down as an area was covered in blood and broken glass. They looked to see the window broken and went to some type of security room that was empty of everything as the blood had drag marks in it. They looked around trying to look for anything that would tell them what happens until they heard the radio go off with gunfire.

"What was that!?"

"Jackson contact bravo team."

The soldier nodded pulling out his radio hitting the button speaking into it.

"Bravo team respond."

They waited as the shots continued going off but soon screams were heard.

"Bravo team respond what is your situation!?" He repeated louder into the radio as they finally got a response.

 _"We...it's...coming...can't...don't...from the...how...it...watch out!"_ The call kept getting cut out by static and gunfire. They could hear the screams and gunshots continue until the commander ripped the radio out of the soldier's hand.

"God damn it someone tell me what the fuck is happening!" When he let go of the button the radio went silent. There was no more screams or gunshots coming from it. Only silence until the radio turned on but no one spoke.

"Bravo team report!"

He yelled into the radio waiting until it turned back on they heard what sounded like a growl coming from it. The radio suddenly stopped and they heard nothing from it making some of them scared of what they had just heard. The commander gripped the radio before tossing it at the wall breaking it.

"Okay new plan we get the hell out of here and report."

"Yes, sir!" The said following him with their guns drawn and running through the halls being vigilant, not seeing the large being following behind them slowly as its skin was blending into the background. All the while Dr. Ort-Mayer smiled watching them run around like chickens with their heads cut off and just as his scroll began ringing with the name on the screen.

_**'Grey'** _


End file.
